


Polaroid

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Photography, also happy early birthday hajime, cute shit, rabits friendship is best friendship, wrote this bc i just got my fujifilm working and it's so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Hajime just got a Fujifilm camera, and Nii-chan is late to practice.





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> I got mine working (bc i didn't know how to turn it on lmao) and it's so much fun and I thought "ra*bits would have fun with this" so here we are

“Try something cuter, Tomoya-kun~” Hajime sang as he plucked the picture out from the camera, shaking it for a minute before setting it down next to the other pictures on the floor.

“Cuter?” Tomoya groaned, “It’s not like this is for Ra*bits activities…” He did as Hajime said anyway, putting his hands to his face in an attempt.

Hajime chuckled at Tomoya’s pouting face before snapping another picture, “But they turn out really nice, maybe we can sell them for extra funds…”

“Isn’t that a little weird?” Tomoya asked.

Mitsuru perked up in his spot next to Hajime, “Can I take some?” He asked, “I’ll get Tomochan’s be~st angles!”

“Why only me?” Tomoya complained, “We only took some of you two, why are you taking so many of me!?”

“Because Tomochan’s cute~” Mitsuru lilted, hugging him from the side. Tomoya only sighed when he heard the camera go off again, indicating that Hajime took another picture.

“It’s because you two like to tease me…” Before either of them could respond, they heard the door open and saw Nazuna step into the practice room.

“Hey you three~” He said, noticing they were sat in the corner, “Sorry I’m late, but what are you three doing?”

“Look, Nii-chan!” Hajime said, holding up the light blue camera, “President got this Fujifilm camera as an early birthday present for me~”

“We’ve been taking lots of pictures!” Mitsuru said, gathering the pictures they’d taken and running up to Nazuna, “Aren’t they neat?”

“Cute,” Nazuna smiled, looking through the pictures, “These turned out really nice, you all make great models and photographers~”

Nazuna jumped a little when he heard the shutter go off, and turned to see Hajime standing next to him, taking out and shaking another picture, “We need some of you too now, Nii-chan ♪"

“You’re not still thinking of selling these, right?” Tomoya asked, looking over Hajime’s shoulder at the slowly developing picture, “Still, it’d be nice to get some of you too, Nii-chan.”

Mitsuru nodded, “We can put them in a bi~g album! Or hang them up somewhere!”

Nazuna chuckled at their enthusiasm, “You know we have practice, right? Although afterwards we can hang around and take some more~ Maybe even go to a different location.”

Hajime smiled, “That sounds like fun~ We’ll work really hard, then.” He pushed the lens back in and went to set it down so that they could begin.

**Author's Note:**

> any artists reading this..........wanna draw what those polaroids might have looked like ;) jkjk but thanks for reading every Ra*bitsP is the most valid and we all know Ra*bits stays winning


End file.
